


Darkness Claims

by kanidieme (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (well now is a big shit), Bellatrix is a kind of irresponsible mother., Blood Kink, But is then ressurected, Cepheus Black(Albus Potter), Cousin Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delphini is a super evil and super sadistic BAMF and a great sister, Draco....Maybe, Emotional Roller Coaster, Evil Albus Potter, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Heavy Angst, It's fucking sick, James is fucking scared, MARY SUES AND GARY SUES ARE NOT WELCOME, Multi, Narcissa wants OUT, Obsessive!Albus, Sadism at it's finest, Scorpius is so turned on by Albus, Sneaky Albus, So does Lucius, So is everyone, The Author Regrets Everything, These tags are going to be the only thing humorous about this story., Voldemort Returns, Voldemort Still Dies., Yandere!Albus, haha get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kanidieme
Summary: Alternate Universe-Dark.No Redemption.Tags say it all.





	1. Ted Talk.

Hello. Before you dig in I have to give you some warnings.

-This has Mild Fanfictional Gore and Torture.

-This story will possibly have slash.

-THE PROTANGONISTS. Aka. (Cepheus, Scorpius, etc.) ARE EVIL. THAT'S THAT. No Bashing. They have no morals, they might as well become mercenaries. These are VILLIANS, not some dark hero like other Ao3's fics.


	2. 2.He's Got The Power!

* * *

Present day: -December,20.-

 **"H** ey, Al!"

Scorpius greeted his best friend. Albus gave him a respectful nod and strolled with Scorpius down the hallway while talking about their plans for the weekend until Scorpius spotted something, Albus didn't know what he spotted that made him run like a expiate idiot in the middle of the courtyard. No way was Albus going to look like a utter fool in front of all of these sorry excuses for wizards and witches.

When he spotted that the Malfoy scion ran into a supposedly empty classroom, Albus kept his head high and posture perfect to not look too eager. He walked into the empty class room and saw no one inside. He looked around and called out for Scorpius, because that was the only he saw before he entered. Then a light appeared and shined upon a grand mirror with elegant chisels and gold painting. Albus was cautious at first and looked behind him for the door, but it was nothing but dark. Albus pondered for a little while if he should walk up to the mirror, because he wasn't going to act like a wrenching Gryffindor and run to it, it could be dangerous. He decided he should use a shielding charm so nothing can harm him or worse, kill him. He waved his hand to make a clear barrier around him and carefully walked towards the mirror. He stood closely in front of the mirror and saw a grave message on top.

' _Etaf rou ywohs ie lihw, erisedr ouy swohs reth orbym elihw'_ Albus read it and slowly figured out what it meant.

'Oh!' Albus thought. 'My Brother shows your desire, while I show your fate'. Albus then saw two figures that he realized are people, standing in the mirror with a tall man in the middle and tiny people looked like they were cowering in fear or bowing down. When the fading cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was him. But he had different features on his face. His eyes were red and his skin a tan-ish pale color. He was still very handsome, though. He held a corrupt smile on his face and held a Crimson infused wand in hand. The mirror vanished out of the blue before Albus could see their faces, Although, Albus caught a glimpse at long shiny white hair with blue ends. Albus woke up in the same dingy room that he saw the vision in. Then a small piece of slightly smoldered parchment was in his presence. Albus surely took a look at what it was. He used his wand to turn it downside-up so he could see if it had any writing.

'sǝuɯo sǝɔuᴉʌ ɯnlɐɯ ʇǝ sɐɹqǝuǝʇ ɔɐ'. Albus rapidly recognized the Latin and translated it 'Darkness and Evile will conquer all'. Albus now frightened for his life, he took the small note and went back to his dormroom. When he was walking up the stairs, James stopped him and pulled him aside from everyone else.

"Al! Why haven't you been talking to me? It's like you've become so distant between all of us since...you know.." James faded off with looking down with shamefulness. Albus fought off the urge to narrow his eyes.

"I've been studying for my exams. Divination is dreadful." Albus whined fighting off the urge to smirk. How naïve some people could be. So easy he could manipulate anyone to his feet without any knowledge.

"I know right! You could go to Rose and copy off from her with my invisibility cloak, you know." James whispered to Albus. Albus plastered a hoax smile on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Albus walked out of the empty hallway to go to his dorm room.

* * *

_SCORPIUS 2ND PERSON P.O.V_

**'W** here is Albus?' Scorpius thought to himself.

Scorpius then thought to check the dorms for him. He walked up the stairs and then they changed rapidly which made Scorpius off balance. He pushed himself off the ledge to not fall off. Just then he lost his balance and plopped his abdomen on the stairs. Scorpius dusted himself off and got up to enter the dorm room. As he was almost there, a hand tugged his robes. Scorpius turned around to see Albus with a cold stare that made his body quiver.

"You have to be more attentive to your surroundings". Albus cautioned Scorpius and pulled him up from the floor. Albus and Scorpius walked in the Slytherin Common room to find everyone scurrying or cowering in fear when Albus opened entered the room. 'Thank god he didn't end up in Hufflepuff.' Scorpius thought while chuckling to himself. Albus plopped himself to a chair and folded his hands in a proper manner. Albus took out a book that was under a glamour to appear as a DADA book. Heh, the irony of the situation. Scorpius eyed the book with curiosity since Albus is also so delved into Darker subjects.

"What do you need that for?" Scorpius asked and turned to see Albus glazing over the fire. Just then the book turned black and transitioned into Albus' hand in a blink of an eye. Albus turned to see Scorpius and looked back to the fire.

"Glamoured." Albus stated after a few moments of silence. Scorpius got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to his dorm. Albus sighed deeply and shook his head from any thoughts. Ever since he made a horcrux from a 'average mudblood' 2nd year girl named Alyn Tye they've became distant, if you will. Scorpius used to feel remorse for the people that Albus had so called 'dealt with' but now, he doesn't even care. If anything, he feels this weird bubbly feeling inside of him that makes his stomach turn. Is it sadistic tendencies? Scorpius doesn't even know.

* * *

Thursday

 **S** corpius bellowed a huff when he look at our daily class schedule for 4th Year Slytherins. Defense against the Dark Arts at the beginning of the day!? No way. Albus kept his face neutral and just put the pamphlet aside and starting to consume his breakfast. After a short intermission to digest their food, McGonagall stood up from her high chair in the center of the platform.

"Now, Everyone!" She cried out for attention from all houses to listen to her.

"I suggest you wrap it up and go to your first classes! Off you go!" McGonagall shooed them off to get to wherever they had to go. Albus swiftly got up and headed off to his class in a charming manner.

Scorpius walked aside him to go to DADA for their first class. Albus walked in to find The Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Nickleworks, having a blackwood chest engraved with silver lineage. Albus and Scorpius went infront of everyone to see what the big deal was all about; A Boggart. Albus gave The Professor a look of defiance but it went un-noticed. For the first time in possibly a long time, Albus was scared. Terrified, even. He didn't want anyone to see his Boggart, it is a sign of weakness. Albus slowly went to the back of the room when they started to make a line to rid of the Boggart. Albus had to think of something fast to get out of this.. Albus then felt a surge of power rush throughout his body like summer lightning. He clenched his fists in a ball to contain this feeling that made him....light. After a few moments, he couldn't take it anymore and slightly unclench his fists. But in a instant, everything went haywire inside of the classroom. Objects scattered around the room like a microbat to a flash of light. Everyone in the room ducked down or moved to cower under the table. Some people got hit by a random flying object and fell to unconsciousness.

Although, Albus was never hit at all when the incident happened....


End file.
